sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection is a digital album for the Sgea and Activision video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, in which the score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe. The album was released digitally by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on December 6, 2017. It contains fifteen songs from the game with the additional six songs, including the orchestral songs made by the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra (conducted by Gordon Goodwin and Nick Glennie-Smith) (also featured on the soundtrack A Hero Will Rise). Track List # "This Is Our World" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - You May Call Me "Infinite"" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski # "This Is Who You Are" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley # "Theme of the Resistance" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & David Buckley # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Mission Failed" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Taking It Back" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Tony Clarke # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "The Light of Hope" Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley Lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul Performed by Ariana Grande and Skylar Grey Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Ron Fair, David Foster & Jason Evigan Vocals Engineered and Mixed by Mick Guzauski Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records, a unit of UMG Recordings, Inc. Skylar Grey appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER / Interscope Records #"Cutscene - New Journeys" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fist Bump" Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard & Kenneth B. Edmonds Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Douglas Robb & Kenneth B. Edmonds Performed by Patrick Stump & Babyface Produced by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, David Foster and Glen Ballard Additional Production by Ali Dee Theodore & Daryl Simmons Patrick Stump appears courtesy of Island Records Babyface appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisors: Peter Afterman, Margaret Yen *Associate Music Supervisor: Allison Litton *Supervising Music Editors: Allegra De Souza, Adam Milo Smalley *Music Editors: Peter Oso Snell *Additional Music Editors: Sebastian uleta, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editors: Kendall DeMarest, Benjamin Robinson *Additional Music by Andrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Sven Faulconer, Steve Mazzaro, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs *Additional Arrangements by Max Aruj, Steffen Thum, Stephen Hilton *Music Production Services by Steven Kofsky *Music Production Coordinator: Queenie Li *Technical Score Engineers: Stephanie McNally, Derrick Werle, Jonathan Monroe, James Allen Roberson *Technical Score Assistants: Joseph Cho, Jennifer Dirkes *Score Programming: Clay Duncan, Kevin Lamb, Jon Aschalew *Supervising Orchestrator: John Ashton Thomas ' *Orchestrations by 'Steven Scott Smalley, Kevin Kliesch, Jennifer Hammond, Andrew Kinney, Tommy Laurence, Rick Giovinazzo, Edward Trybek, David Butterworth, Mark Graham, Victor Pesavento, Paul Henning *Orchestration and Conductor Consultant: Alastair King *Orchestra Conducted by Gordon Goodwin, Nick Glennie-Smith *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Ashley Olauson *Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Choir Contractors: Lucy Whalley, Amy Stewart *London Choir: Metro Voices *Los Angeles Choir: Los Angeles Master Chorale *London Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady *Los Angeles Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Russell Bartmus, Josef Zimmerman, JoAnn Kane Music Services *MIDI File Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *UK Music Librarian: Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Score Recorded By Noah Scot Snyder, Jason LaRocca, Alan Meyerson *Score Mixeed by Alan Meyerson, Seth Waldmann *Choir Recorded by Nick Wollage *Additional Mixing by Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering by John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Bradley Haehnel *Score Mix Assistant: Dylan Shyka, Eva Reistad *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Studios, Culver City, CA, Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Additional Recording by Technicolor Sound in Paramount, Hollywood, CA, Groove Masters, Santa Monica, CA *Score Recordists: Keith Ukrisna, Adam Michalak, Tom Hardisty *Score Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Score Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Scoring Stage Crew: David Marquette, Greg Dennen, Richard Wheeler Jr., Brian Vibberts, Emad Borjian *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Jaime Olvera *Air Lyndhurst Assistant Engineers: Adam Miller, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Laurence Anslow *Air Lyndhurst Stage Manager: Alison Burton *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh Featured Musicians *Cello: Martin Tillman, Tina Guo, Steve Erdody, Cameron Stone *Violin: Belinda Broughton, Charlie Bisharat *Electric Guitars: George Doering, Bryce Jacobs, Andrew Synowiec, Michael Brook *Guitar Viols: Loga Ramin Torkian *Wooodwinds: Pedro Eustache, Chris Bleth *Percussion: Wade Culbreath, Brian Kilgore, Michael Englander, Alan Estes, Edward Atkatz, Pete Korpela, Sheila E., Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Additional Ppercussion: Emil Richards, Dan Greco, Walter Rodriguez, Ken McGrath *Timpani: Gregory Goodall, Don Williams, *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Holly Sadillos *Additional Vocalists: Desislava Stefanova, Lawrence Wallington, Catherine Backhouse, Reid Bruton, Christina Bristow, Aleta Braxton O'Brien, Dylan Gentile, Gregory Geiger, Adriana Manfedi, Michael Lichtenauer, Arnold Livingston, Elissa Johnston, Karen Hogle Brown, Elyse Willis, Suzanne Waters, Vangie Archer-Gunn, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Rebecca Tomlinson, Sarah Lynch, Monique Donnelly, Aria Gunn, Randy Crenshaw, Ayana Haviv, William Kennedth Goldman, Amy Fogerson, Mark Edward Smith, Baraka May Williams External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks